5 años (KanoKido)
by light-panconqueso
Summary: Tsubomi Kido y Shuuya Kano contrajeron matrimonio un quince de Agosto hace cuatro años,un año después de casarse tuvieron a su hija "Kadi", esa noche cumplirían los cinco años de estar casados, Kano llevaría a su familia a cenar afuera para celebrarlo. Dos años despues tuvieron a su segundo hijo "Kino".
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña de tan solo 4 años,se encontraba sentada en la tina,jugando con burbujas mientras su madre sentada fuera de la tina se encontraba limpiando le pelo de su preciosa hija.

Tsubomi Kido y Shuuya Kano contrajeron matrimonio un 15 de Agosto hace 4 años,un año después de casarse tuvieron a su hija "Kadi", esa noche cumplirían los 5 años de estar casados, Kano llevaría a su familia a cenar afuera para celebrarlo.

—Oye... Kadi,no salpiques agua...me estás mojando —Le dijo Kido a su hija.

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Esto es divertido! — Reclamó la pequeña.

—Eres igual a tu padre —Suspiró.

—¡Papá es divertido!.

—Sí...

—Mamá no piensa que papá sea divertido —

Dijo salpicando agua.

-¡Oye!...Sé que es divertido...

Kadi poseía más rasgos de Kano que de Kido,su pelo era rubio oscuro,tenía el mismo carisma de Kano.

...

Kano POV

Estuve todo el día trabajando,mi único deseo es volver a casa y solo ver a mi preciosa hija,Kadi y a mi esposa,Kido...Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que me amaba cuando teníamos 17, después se volvió mi novia y le pedí casarse después de 3 años,cuando la vi caminando hacia el altar en nuestra boda junto a Seto, se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia y cuando la besé en el altar...Fue el mejor momento de mi vida...O eso creí...Después de un año me dijo que estaba embarazada,que íbamos a ser padres... ¡Ah,Dios! fue el mejor momento de mi vida,la amo tanto a ella y mi pequeña hija.

Iba caminando hacia casa, esta noche saldría a cenar con Kido y Kadi para celebrar nuestros 5 años de casados,trabajé el doble para conseguir el dinero suficiente para llevarlas a el mejor restaurante de la cuidad; Aunque Kido lo podía conseguir gratis.

Ella trabajaba como chef en los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad, es muy conocida,pero no, ¡Ésta vez,yo pagaré la cena!.

De camino a casa,hay un parque cercano de nuestra casa,Kadi siempre juega en ése parque y Kido la vigilaba desde casa.

Nuestra casa era grande y se veía adinerada,Kido pertenece a una familia de dinero así que es fácil de pagar.

Se encuentra alejada de la cuidad,Kido y yo,no queríamos que Kadi sufriera lo mismo que nosotros en el orfanato o en nuestros hogares,en éste lugar hay pocos niños,ellos son buenos,preferimos que sean pocos, que la traten bien a que sean muchos y la molesten... creo que somos algo egoístas.

Entre en la casa,en el piso de abajo no se encontraba Kido ni Kadi,era extraño ya que a ésta hora Kido cocinaba y Kadi jugaba con los demás.

—¡Estoy en casa! — No recibí respuestas.

Subi la escalera en busca de mis chicas,entré al cuarto de Kadi para asustarla pero no había nadie,sólo estaba su ropa sucia tirada,suspiré y recogí su ropa,salí del cuarto y escuché la voz de Kido en el baño,apoyé mi oído en la puerta.

—Eres igual a tu padre — Dijo Kido con un suspiro,ella piensa eso,aunque es verdad.

—¡Papá es divertido! —Kadi piensa eso...ésa es mi pequeña.

—Sí... —Respondió Kido,ella siempre tan fría.

—

Mamá no piensa que papá sea divertido —Salpicó agua...Kadi no hagas enojar a mami.

—Oye...sé que es divertido —Kido lo admitió. ¡Lo admitió!.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Kadi en la tina jugando con las burbujas.

—¡Papiiii! —gritó sonriente.

—Hola Kadi... —Salude, Kido se escondió detrás de la puerta.

—¿Dónde está mami? —Dije pero sentí que alguien empujaba la puerta.

—Eh...¡Kido! ¿Qué haces? ¡Kido! —Cerró la puerta empujándome afuera.

—Adiós,papá —¿Qué? Me están traicionando ¡No!.

—Ve a cambiarte,ya es tarde y tengo que bañar a Kadi —Dijo Kido,desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Y? ¿Ni un besito? —Le dije.

—Ve a cambiarte.

—Perdón,perdón —Me dirigí al cuarto,el cuál compartía con mi amada esposa a ponerme mi traje para la cena.

Me estaba poniéndome mi camisa del esmoquin,cuando escuché abrirse la puerta del baño.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación un poco y pude ver a Kido saliendo del baño con Kadi en sus brazos,Kadi estaba envuelta en una toalla y su pelo estaba mojado,es tan linda,la adoro.

Cerré la puerta silenciosamente y terminé de vestirme,estuve unos 10 minutos arreglando mi cabello, me veía bien en esmoquin,Kido se estaba terminando de bañarse,así que Kadi debe estar lista,abrí la puerta de la habitación de Kadi pidiendo permiso.

—Kadi —Dije alegre.

—¡NO! —Dijo ella cerrando la puerta,dejándome afuera como Kido.

—Mamá te enseñó eso...

—No me veas...mamá dijo que era una sorpresa,así que no entres —Dijo ella.

—Muy bien...no entraré pero después quiero un beso y un abrazo tuyo,por cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

—¡Está bien! —Dijo ella.

—Muy bien.

—De igual forma es tu culpa —Dijo Kido apoyada en la puerta del baño,su pelo mojado y envuelta en una toalla,podía ver sus quemaduras de su muerte...en verdad deseaba que ella no las tuviera, a ella no le gustan y no quiero que ella se sienta triste por eso.

—K-Kido —Dije sonrojándose.

—¿Qué?

—No debería verte...Kadi dijo que... — Dije mirando a otro lado,MUY sonrojado.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? Me has visto muchas veces de ésta forma...Además Kadi nunca dijo antes de arreglarme no podías —Ella se me acercó y me besó en la mejilla y caminó a nuestro cuarto.

Sonreí embobado,ella siempre tan fría...me encanta.

Bajé al primer piso y me senté en el sillón,leyendo un libro esperando a Kido y Kadi.

Después de un rato,sentí a Kido bajar las escaleras con Kadi en sus brazos, Kadi llevaba un vestido rosado de tirantes y unas sandalias, se veía tan tierna y linda,Kido se encontraba con un vestido burdeo hasta las rodillas,ajustado a la cintura,sin escote con mangas hasta los codos,para estar sin escote se veía hermosa.

—¡Mira papá! Mi vestido es lindo —Kadi se bajó de los brazos de Kido y fue a abrazarme.

La tomé en brazos.

—Te ves linda ¿Y mi beso? —Le pedí.

Ella besó mi mejilla.

Kido se nos acercó.

—¿Vamos? —Dijo sonrojada.

—A-ah...sí...vamos.

Kadi abrió la puerta y salió a esperarnos.

—Te ves hermosa ¿un beso? —Le dije a Kido.

—Cállate —Dijo sonrojada saliendo de casa.

—Siempre igual.

...

Llegamos a el restaurant, uno de los mejores y más caros que hay.

—¿Cómo pagarás esto? —Preguntó Kido mirando el lugar con Kadi tomada de la mano.

—Trabajar un tiempo extra,lo logró— Respondí.

—Espero que la pagues completo.

—No te preocupes,hermosa.

Suspiro.

Pedí mi reservación y nos llevaron a nuestra mesa.

...

—¡Papi,cárgame! —Gritó mi pequeña cansada.

—Está bien,está bien —Dije,tomándola en brazos y saliendo del restaurant,ya pagué la cena,Kido estaba sorprendida —¿Estás cansada? —Pregunte, ella se refregó los ojos y asintió,se agarró de mi camisa y se quedó dormida en mis brazos,íbamos caminando a casa.

—Kano —Kido me llamó.

—¿Si?.

—Gracias por la cena,fue maravillosa. —Todo por mis chicas.

—Cinco años...Kano...te amo —Sonrío.

—Yo también te amo Kido...

...

Final extendido:

Era de noche,Kano se encontraba jugando con Kadi en la cama. Kido entró al cuarto.

—Kadi...¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto? debo hablar con papá —Dijo Kido con sus manos atrás.

—Eh...¡Pero papá me leerá un cuento!

—Kadi,cuando termine de hablar con mamá,iré. ¿Está bien? —Sonrío Kano.

—Está bien —Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre,Kido? —Dijo preocupado.

—Kano... —Kido se sentó enfrente de Kano en la cama.

—Me estás asustando...¿Qué ocurre?.

—Shuuya...mira —Dijo mostrando su mano en la cual se encontraba una prueba de embarazo con el signo más (positivo),ella miraba hacia otro lado.

— K-Kido —Kano estaba sorprendido.

—Kano...tú culpa...estoy embarazada.

Kano sonrió.

...

_Nota del autor:_

_Gracias por leer y espero que le guste... Adios__...#TeamKanoKido _

_(Derecho al respectivo autor a la imagen) (Fanficiton escrito por mi_)


	2. Capitulo Especial

**_Dormido en sus brazos_**

Kano perseguía gateando a su hija Kadi, la cual ya tenía ocho años de edad, su hermano llamado Kino, de dos años, él cual poseía rasgos de su madre, estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Desde que llegó Kino, Kadi ha querido llamar la atención de su padre ya que su madre cuidaba a su hermano.

-¡Kadi! No corras, despertarás a tu hermano -Gritó Kido desde la cocina, pero vio a su esposo Kano gateando mientras seguía a su hija -¡Kano!

Kano se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Kido, se sentó en forma de indio y la miró sonriendo.

-Sólo estoy jugando con Kadi - DIjo intentando no recibir algún golpe de parte de Kido.

Kido estaba apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por el llanto de su hijo el cual se había despertado.

Kido miró fríamente a Kano,y fue al cuarto del Niño, él suspiró.

Kido entró al cuarto de Kino y lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño al sentir los brazos y el calor de su madre empezó a lo acariciaba y acurrucaba intentando que se volviera a dormir, cosa que funcionó. Kano entró al cuarto seguido por su hija, y vio la espalda de su esposa.

-Lo siento -Dijo Kano tristemente.

-Yo también lo siento -Dijo Kadi copiando la voz de su padre.

Kido sin mirar a Kano dijo:

-No importa.

Kano gimió enojado y se acercó a ella, la abrazó de espalda con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo; Kadi copió a su padre, pero abrazó la pierna de su mamá.

-Kano... por favor -Pidió Kido.

-Perdón -DIjo Kano marcando la voz en la primera vocal.

-Sólo... No lo despierten -Dijo Kido dejando a su hijo en su cuna y cubriéndolo con una manta.

-Kido...

-Tengo que cocinar -Dijo caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a los dos solos en la habitación.

-Papá... ¿Mamá se enojó? -Preguntó Kadi.

-No lo sé -Respondió él.

-No quiero que ustedes peleen -Dijo con lágrimas a medio caer.

Kano se agachó a la altura de su hija, le secó las lágrimas y le plantó un suave y tierno beso en la frente.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo... vamos,dejemos a tu hermano dormir -Dijo saliendo del cuarto con su hija en silencio.

...

Kido estaba sentada en su cama peinando su cabello,mientras sus hijos yacían dormidos y Kano cepillaba sus dientes.

Kido últimamente se sentía algo débil pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto para que su familia no se preocupara, ademas que su familia no funciona sin ella, Kano no podría con la comida o el aseo como Kido.

Kido tosió, llamando la atención de su esposo.

-Kido, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado Kano.

-Sí... Solo me ahogué -Mintió terminando de toser cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Segura? -Dijo Kano dándose cuenta de que le había mentido, "Nunca mientas al rey de los mentirosos".

-Sí -Corrió la mirada.

Él se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó serio.

-Nada

-Kido...

-Nada... No ocurre nada -Dijo cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Kido, no mientas -Dijo,agarrando la cintura de Kido desde afuera de las sábanas, ella intentó liberarse.

-Suéltame.

-Oye... tranquila... no quiero pelear.

-Suéltame -Dijo empujando las manos de Kano.

Kano empujó suavemente a Kido, dejándola acostada en la cama, sin soltar su cintura, con su otra mano atrapó las manos de Kido; ella siguió luchando.

Kano la miró serio, intentando calmarla.

-Tu garganta... huele mal... y se ve hinchada -Dijo Kano -¿Te duele?

-No.

-Kido.

-¡No!

-Tsubomi.

-¡Está bien! Me duele un poco -Dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- No quería preocuparte... además... Que también es más importante los niños.

\- Tu salud también lo es.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de "peros"... Iré a ver si tenemos remedio para el dolor de garganta- dijo soltando a Kido y saliendo del cuarto.

Volvió con una caja con varios remedios.  
-Bueno... Veamos...no,no,no- exclamó buscando -No quedan.

\- Kano,no importa.

\- Sí, si importa- miró la hora -Diez para las Once pm, la tienda debe estar abierta aún... Iré a comprar.

\- No.

Kano tomó su chaleco y se puso sus zapatos.

\- Iré a comprar.

\- ¡No! ¡No irás! -gritó Kido, pero se calló al instante en que empezó a sentir una punzada en su garganta -Ah!

Kano se le acercó.

\- No te dejaré dormir con ese dolor... mañana dolerá más... confía en mí... No me demoraré -dijo besando la frente de Kido y saliendo a comprar.

...

Kano volvió 4 minutos después, Kido estaba sentada con un vaso de agua, a la espera de su esposo.

-¡Volví! -Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con Kido.

-Toma... Me dijeron que debías tomar solo dos.

Kido lo miró de reojo y tomó la pastilla,se la puso en la boca y bebió agua.

-No era tan difícil -Comentó Kano.

-Cállate.

-¿Y las gracias? -Pidió Kano.

Kido gimió -Gracias.

-De nada.

-Idiota.

-Pero soy tu idiota.

-No, tú realmente eres un idiota.

-El idiota con quien te casaste y tuviste dos hermosos hijos.

-EH... ¡Cállate!

Él sonrió

El hijo menor comenzó a llorar.

-Kino... -Mencionó Kido.

-Yo iré... tú ve a dormir -Dijo parándose para ver a su hijo.

Kido volvió a su cuarto y se percató de Kadi entrando en la habitación.

-Kadi, ¿Qué haces despierta? - Preguntó Kido.

-Me despertó Kino... Mamá, ¿estabas discutiendo con papá? - Preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Escuché gritos.

Suspiro Kido -Es que tu padre me estaba ayudando... Pero no estábamos peleando.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí... Ven,vamos a dormir -Tomó la mano de su hija y la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó y se sentó a su lado, le a acarició el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida, besó su frente y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

-¿Kido? ¿No te dije que tenías que dormir? -Dijo Kano con su hijo en brazos.

-No esperaba que se quedara dormido en tus brazos -Sonrió.

-Eres mala.

-Estaba acostando a Kadi que se despertó con el llanto de Kino.

-Ya veo -Kano sonrió, el pequeño en sus brazos estaba moviéndose.

-Lo acostaré para que no despierte.

Kido caminó a su cuarto seguido por Kano después de dejar a su hijo en su cama.

-Kido, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, ya no duele tanto.

-Me alegro.

-Kano eres mejor padre de lo que esperaba.

-EH... ¿en verdad? -Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí.

-¡Kido! -Dijo tomando su cintura y besando varias veces su mejilla -¡Te amo!

-¡Oye! -Dijo Kido sonrojada -Yo también.

_Final exten__dido:_

_-¿Kido?_

_-¿Mh?_

_-¿Podríamos tener un hermano menor para Kino?_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó sorprendida ante tal petición._

_-¿Si?_

_-EH... ¡TÚ NO ERES EL QUE ESTÁ NUEVE MESES EMBARAZADA!_

* * *

_**Nota autor:**_

_**capitulo especial, y ... ¡Perdón por lo errores ortográficos!**_


End file.
